Confine My Travesty
by Fuschiaphoenix
Summary: Trusted with simple reconnaissance, Korra is trapped in a building with Equalist supporters with war waging outside, and there isn't a thing she can do to help. The thing is, she as a cover to maintain! So how could Mia, a humble earthbender and senior attending Republic Institute possibly help herself and the others around her?


I dropped off the face of the planet and from fanfiction a while back...but I'm here now! Hai! Has it really been a year since I've seen a new Korra episode or have posted a fanfic? Eh. So while Mike and Bryan have succeeded in their "not tell the fans any news until Comic Con" stunt, I'm ready as ever for season 2. Anyways, I just came back from freshman orientation and am not convinced that I will survive 9th grade when I actually step through those doors in a couple of days. So to achieve my death wish, I lavish upon you the intro for the story I had in my head for the past couple of months. I'm improvising this entire chapter just to publish my idea, but I will fix it and post updates if I actually do outlast that *somewhat horrid* month of September. TAKE IT AWAY 3rd PERSON NARRATOR!

* * *

Tuesday, 6:35 AM

"Ikki, my leg isn't a cat climber!" The already weary Avatar manifested her annoyance at the forty three pounds_ Ikki _on her left leg. **(1)**

The girl only tightened her embrace, "Aww, but widdle Kowwa will be all alone on her first day!" Ikki had been gifted with a mouth, and even spirits knew that she put it to use. "I'll be there with my widdle baybee Kowwa every step o' da way!" she chuckled.

Blue eyes rolled menacingly, "You're one to talk! I'm more than_ twice _your age!"

She used the doorknob for support, heaving her upper body out the door while using it to separate her and the girl who decided to play "you're growing up so fast so I'm going to become your conjoined twin". _'Finally'_, she thought. A lotus sentry glanced at her awkwardly. Korra chuckled nervously, "You didn't see that." before hurrying in the other direction.

After trudging with her numbed leg to the docks, she waited for the ferry just as Tenzin requested.

* * *

Two days prior...

"If you're so concerned about me being _tardy_ just because I'm not staying on the mainland at the moment, then you've got another thing coming!" Korra kicked the boat into the water and hopped inside. She was more than capable of making it to the mainland and crossing a couple of streets before school would start at seven. Air Temple Island was a hop, skip, and jump away from the heart of Republic City. That is, if you could walk on water like a waterbender could.

The bald man was scratching the skin of his arm under his robes reluctantly. Ever since Korra arrived at the island he was convinced that stress caused by the young adult had triggered a skin disorder of sorts. Ignoring the inflamed red impressions on his arm, "Korra this is a _reconnaissance _mission."

"Call me the Avatar, not Agent K."**(2)** she persisted in untying the ropes that served as the small boats anchor, and in a single stroke she could be a few feet closer to Republic City. Being the rebellious Avatar that was Korra, she would get there her way. The churning waters turned into small ripples as the boat was finally freed.

Tenzin said, "Korra, your task is to enroll as a senior and an _earthbender_ at the institute. I need to know about any Equalist supporters attending before Tarrlok can piece together what I have planned." It was from a trusted source that Tenzin was informed of students whose families supported the Equalists, and he was the only council member concerned of it. He turned back to Korra, who did not look convinced and sighed heavily. He would have to make a deal. "What if I told you that I enrolled your friends, too?" he had a look on his face that should only be reserved for business dealers.

The girls' face lit up expectantly, and agreed with a nod. "But... why do I have to be an earthbender in particular and take the dumb ferry?"

"Posing as a non-bender would be too obvious if the Avatar were to suddenly go undercover," the elder stated. "Being an earthbender is most common in Republic City. I noticed how brash you can be when firebending, and waterbending would also be a bit obvious."

No one noticed Pema until she spoke up next to Tenzin, "And you'll behave like a normal, single-element-bender who doesn't make ice sculptures in her room and melts them with firebending so that those pretty puddles drip through her floorboards and leak. through. my rooms'...ceiling." she seemed to grind her teeth at the remark of the recent leaks.

"Yeah, uh. Sorry 'bout that?" The avatar rubbed the back of her neck with a cheesy grin.

Pema was not amused, her irritated glance hardening. "Just do what Tenzin tells you, okay? I have enough trouble with the kids as it is."

The teen blinked at the gesture, she hadn't seen a glare like that since she met Lin. Tenzin shrugged, and handed her a paper. "This is your schedule, create some sort of backstory because I know you won't allow me to do so, and make sure to inform your friends that school starts at seven." flipping the back of his robe with him like a cape, he disappeared into the….broad daylight. **(3)**

Korra chuckled at her mentor's failed attempt at a dramatic exit. Stepping from the boat, she noticed something strange. Her eyes widened, "It can't be that time of-" But when she strained her neck, she found that she just sat on a puddle of water in the boat, and dried it with her bending. She couldn't imagine what it would be like if Tenzin saw her with a red substance on the back of her pants. That would've been blackmail for years in Jinora's book.

* * *

6:48 AM

The ferry driver took his time, as usual. But she scurried onto the trolley-that-should-have-been-Naga, as the ferry-should-have-been-a-speedboat. Nevertheless, she arrived at Republic Institute, a prestigious academy for only the best and finest people in the city. 'If it's that good then there was bound to be Equalist supporters who came from families with high influence within the city,' Korra mused. That only made things ten times more difficult.

Korra glanced up high up to the roof, the sun glinting in her eyes. The institute itself was beautiful on its own, the rich landscape stretching far enough that any buildings that weren't connected to the school looked minuscule. The winding grass seemed so outstretched that you felt like you were in the Southern Earth Kingdom, not like Korra had ever been there anyways. This place wasn't a campus for a college university, but it didn't disappoint at being the grounds for a prestigious institute. Very prestigious indeed, with every girl wearing confusing hairstyles and strange updos, that being the only way they could personalize their outfit while wearing bland uniforms.

"Asami would know how to fit in, just fine," she muttered to herself. "Where _are _those three, anyway?"

She whirled around at a tap on her shoulder, blinking twice to make sure this was indeed, Asami Sato. Renown as one of the most beautiful young women in the United Republic, makeup not needed to hold such a title. Instead Korra was faced with a haggard looking woman with the same green eyes, the only difference was the elephant rats she wore on her head as some sort of excuse for hair.

"W-What are you wearing on your head?" she pointed with a trembling finger, afraid to hear the answer.

The girl poked at her head playfully. "Relax! I made this wig myself outta fabric! Ya like it?" Korra swore that she began to sound like that Skoochy kid for a moment or so.

* * *

1: I really don't know how much Ikki is supposed to weigh, so thank google for giving me the avg. weight for someone her age.

2: That wasn't supposed to be an MIB reference or anything.

3: Did you notice I'm a Batman fan?

Until next time….R&R! Baby Rohan demands it! Right Rohan?

Rohan:...

Right...You're a baby. (The cutest one I've seen in awhile!)


End file.
